


i want to hold you until the light dies

by edgeoflights



Series: Part 4 Never Happened Club [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/pseuds/edgeoflights
Summary: A soft, early morning with our two bb lesbians.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Part 4 Never Happened Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130297
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	i want to hold you until the light dies

**Author's Note:**

> whew, it has been a hot minute. uhhh i loved reading all the zarie works on the site so i decided to try my hand at writing them.
> 
> it's a shame they canceled part 4 and it never came out ): oh well we can just live happily knowing they kissed and hinted at there being much more in store for them than, say, a huge betrayal or something hahahahaha.
> 
> thanks to ashley for the beta <3
> 
> CW: mentions of sex, intrusive thoughts

Zelda’s favorite time of the day was the morning.

It never used to be. She severely dreaded waking up when she was a young witch, having to listen to her sister’s incessant chattering as they got ready. As she grew older, she disliked having to get up in the morning and do her duties for the mortuary every single, identical day. She especially hated mornings after Edward and Vinegar Tom died, knowing that it was just another sunrise they wouldn’t get to see.

But now? Now, she loved mornings.

Zelda woke up to the smell of pine and cinnamon and something a little duskier holding her close, embracing her with long slender arms. She was able to just lay quietly and revel in the warmth of Marie’s skin against her own, feeling safer and more content than she had in decades.

Zelda shifted slightly from where she was curled into her partner- Sabrina had asked her what they were to each other, and then couldn’t keep a straight face when Zelda said _lovers_ , so now they were _partners-_ and sighed. 

She didn’t want to get up; she just wanted to stay in the embrace of the only person she’d ever loved with so much freedom woven into their deepening relationship. Unfortunately, she had duties as High Priestess, and couldn’t sleep in too late except for the rare occasion that she’d allow someone to fill in for her for the day, in which case she’d spend the entire time she was off making love to Marie.

She felt like a child, an academy student again; falling so in love with Marie that it hurt to breathe when they weren’t together.

Zelda resigned herself to the fact that staying in bed and closing her eyes for five minutes more would only cause her to fall asleep and be late, so she slipped out of bed as silently as possible and pulled on a silky undershirt before disappearing into the bathroom to get herself ready.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and remembered that she was finally happy. Stressed beyond belief trying to keep the coven running, but happy.

Zelda shivered at the inescapable whisper of shame that prickled her neck when she put on her usual layer of light makeup. 

_Make that foundation much thicker, darling. Your face needs to look desirable when we’re out in front of others. Like my little doll._

Zelda gripped the edges of the sink tightly and fought the wave of nausea from rolling through her.

_Dancing, twirling around the room, his hand holding hers and her eyes like a plastic doll’s._

_Dead._

_Every day she screamed, clawing at the shadowy walls to get out as she smiled and poured his tea for him. As she referred to him as her unholy eminence. As she nearly hurt her family._

_Every day she screamed to be let out, and then when she wasn’t; when nobody came and he told her to smile, when she knew she was completely alone... she screamed to let her die._

Zelda splashed frigid water onto her face and sighed as she leaned against the sink before muttering a curse and making a mental note to have more of Hilda’s memory-soothing tea. If Hilda noticed Zelda had been drinking it practically every day, she didn’t comment on it.

It seemed she’d never be out of Blackwood’s grasp.

Zelda swallowed and finished freshening up, ignoring the slight tremor in her hands. 

She walked back out of the bathroom and paused in the doorway. Marie was curled up in the center of the bed, snoring lightly. The pair never split the bed when they slept; they always ended up cuddled together in the center of it; Marie holding Zelda in her arms.

_“I am not a cuddler,” she said bluntly to Sabrina one morning._

_“That’s not what_ Marie _says,” Sabrina teased, gesturing at Marie who was sipping her tea contentedly. Zelda sent a glare at her partner but it had no real venom in it._

_Sabrina’s eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, are you the little spoon?!”_

_Zelda scoffed. “Spoon? I’m no_ spoon _. Who dared to call me a_ spoon _?”_

_Sabrina made an amused face at her aunt. “Auntie Z, do you even know what a little/big spoon is?”_

_Zelda took another drag from her cigarette before replying with a dignified air, “...No, I do not.”_

_Marie’s laughter could be heard tinkling throughout the entire house._

Zelda smiled at the happy memory, allowing it to wash over her and trample out the more twisted, deeper cuts in her mind. She watched Marie sleep for another moment, smiling at every breath she took in and out as her chest moved up and down beneath the sheets.

Zelda tried moving softly over to her bureau in search of her outfit for the day, but Marie, ever a light sleeper, awoke from the light scrape of the drawer.

Marie let out a soft hum from where she was under the covers, shifting. “ _Où es-tu allé, ma moitié_?” she murmured, propping herself up on one arm to look at Zelda through sleepy brown eyes.

[ _Where are you going, my better half?_ ]

“The academy, per usual,” Zelda replied with an air of exasperation directed at her duties. “I would stay longer if I could.”

“Ah, of course. I forgot for a moment.” Marie sat up all the way, her recently changed hairstyle of soft curls framing her face. She flashed a sly smile at her partner. “You are so good in bed that you fucked my memory right out of me, eh?”

Zelda barely even tried to hide her smile as she pulled on a shirt and buttoned it. “I’m only half of our lovemaking, Marie. I seem to recall you causing one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” she said casually, as if she were talking about the weather.

Marie hummed in acknowledgment, then focused her gaze a little more on Zelda. “Are you alright, _ma chérie_?”

Zelda realized suddenly that her face was likely still puffy and red from her slight issue in the bathroom. “I’m alright.”

Marie looked at her with a knowing look, the kind that made Zelda feel understood and yet extremely vulnerable at the same time. 

“Right now,” Zelda added truthfully. “With you.” She turned away and pulled on undershorts, quickly muttering a glamour to clean up her splotchy face. 

“Good,” was her partner’s simple reply, not pressing for details at all, and in that moment Zelda fell in love with her a little bit more.

She didn’t know how it was possible, for she was loving deeper and more than she’d ever had before and yet that love was getting even deeper every time she looked at Marie. Every minute of every day, Zelda Spellman was falling even more in love with Marie LaFleur. And she was terrified of what it meant for her, but also elated, because she knew Marie felt the same way.

Marie got out from under the covers before stretching her back, exposing her midriff underneath her shirt. She stood up and went to where Zelda was standing in front of the full body mirror in the corner.

Marie rested her chin on Zelda’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging her from behind. “ _J’adore cette chemise_ ,” she commented as Zelda buttoned the side of her maroon skirt. “It looks good on you.”

[ _I love this shirt._ ]

Zelda scoffed lightly. “You think everything looks good on me. Including the _absence_ of clothes.”

“What can I say? I suppose I like the way you look more than I like whatever you are wearing, _ma tigresse_ ,” Marie purred into her ear.

“ _Marie_ ,” Zelda sighed, turning around in her arms so that they were facing each other and Zelda’s hands were wrapped around Marie’s waist. “I love you, but you’re _far_ too distracting. It’s nearly impossible to leave on time in the mornings.”

“Good.” Marie kissed Zelda softly, gently pulling her in closer until their bodies were flush together. “ _Je t’adore aussi_.”

Zelda smiled into their kiss and half heartedly pulled away from it to rest her forehead against Marie’s, closing her eyes. “I have to go. Tonight?”

Marie nodded, kissing Zelda’s cheek. “ _D’accord_ .” She leaned in and kissed her other cheek, leaving a whispered promise: “ _Tonight_.”

Zelda smiled warmly and leaned in for one more peck on her lips before picking up the fresh newspaper from their windowsill and her hat.

“Make sure you eat, ma cherie,” Marie said, slipping into one of her flowy robes and covering up her arms and torso, to Zelda’s disappointment. “You’ve got so much going on; you are always forgetting. You’re never able to go downstairs and eat with everyone. Please, try and eat some of the cafeteria’s food.”

Zelda instinctively opened her mouth to retort, then softened and nodded. “I’ll try. I’m working all day-”

“I know. But you’ll try?” 

“Yes.”

Marie nodded, satisfied, then handed her her coat and bag. Zelda pulled it on, flipping her curled hair out from underneath it and checking herself in the mirror one last time. 

“You look perfect, _ma belle_. No need to check how you look thirty times a second. Go!”

Zelda sent Marie a look which her partner laughed at, then stood in the center of the room. 

‘ _Je t’adore_ ,’ Marie mouthed silently as Zelda chanted, “ _Lanuae magicae!_ ”

She disappeared within a second, leaving a smiling Marie in their room alone, knowing that they’d see each other again at the end of the day.

“I love you, Zelda Spellman,” Marie said quietly, then laughed to herself. “You don’t need to say it, Marie. She already knows.”


End file.
